


Aries

by IrisWashington



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Dystopian, Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisWashington/pseuds/IrisWashington
Summary: This is not a love story – rather, it's a story about love, and how it possesses us to our very core.Pulled by the strings of fate, Katherine finds herself drawn into the exhilarating and dangerous world of Michael Aries - notorious criminal and leader of the infamous Aries Corporation. Just as their close friendship begins to evolve into something more, an elusive murderer begins butchering Michael’s men. With the body count quickly rising, Katherine and Michael enlist the help of old friends and race to find the reason behind the deaths. What they are about to discover, however, is that the killings are only the beginning of their problems, and that only love’s sacrifices can help weather the storm ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! 
> 
> This is the first teaser chapter of Aries!  
> Reviews are so appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Aries

Chapter 1

June 9, 2255

“That man over there wants to buy you a drink.”

Katherine glanced over to where Dave, The Red Ribbon’s bartender, had just gestured, and she couldn’t help but sigh. The club’s darkness shrouded most of the stranger’s features, save his blonde hair and the sleeves of his leather jacket.

An enigma. Those were never good.

Her aqua blue eyes met her friend’s again. “What do you think?”

Dave had become her self-proclaimed bodyguard after protecting her from an ill-intentioned man the previous week. The would-be suitor had dropped a small pill into her drink while distracting her with pretty words, but the bartender had noticed the little trick. Thankfully, it only took a few threatening words to send him running, but the commotion shook Katherine so badly that she nearly cancelled her performance. But now, despite all that, the tall, sharply-dressed brunette didn’t bother to give this man a second glance. “I’d take it if I were you.” He insisted.

“Why is that?” Katherine twirled her soda with one of the bar’s brand new drug-sensing drink stirrers.

“Just trust me.” His voice was firm.

Interesting. “Tell him to surprise me, then.” She flashed a smile in the mystery man’s direction before turning her attention to the mirror serving as the bar’s backdrop.

A woman close to her thirties looked back at her, hair and makeup impeccable for the night’s show. Each copper brown curl fell perfectly to her softly rounded hips where the silver fabric of her dress tapered before spilling over curvy thighs.  She normally felt like a goddess after preparing for a performance, but the extra ten pounds reflected in the mirror bothered her this night. Nursing a broken heart with whatever her stomach desired tended to have that effect. Thank god for the rush she got from being onstage; a cheering crowd had a way of alleviating anything that she’d been mulling over during the day. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed her pianist gesturing to his watch in the mirror’s reflection. Was it really seven o’clock already? It was remarkable how the days and nights had begun to bleed into each other, time neither dragging nor flying. It left her in a warped state that she’d begun to abhor. The idea of leaving North Jersey City to find a new routine had been becoming more and more attractive over the past few weeks, but that fantasy would have to wait for another day. Right now, her heart, soul, and attention belonged to her eagerly-awaiting patrons.     

Katherine’s relationship with her audience was the most reliable one she’d had in all her years. Probably the most soothing, too. When she was happy, they ate it up, when she was sad, they listened even closer, hanging on each melancholic note as if hoping to relieve her pain themselves. Giving herself to the sea of faces was easy, and she never had to worry about them walking out on her.

An old-fashioned microphone, the one she had asked for specifically, waited center stage. Being the bar’s headliner for so long did have its perks. Nearly every style of song had some appeal to her, having grown up in a household that valued music as if it were a member of the family itself, but give her Sinatra, Elvis, or Billie Holiday, and she was in heaven. Hearing their music was a rarity, though. Roughly three hundred years had lessened their popularity considerably, but it didn’t stop Katherine from peppering her favorites throughout her lineup. There hadn’t been a complaint thus far, so she didn’t intend to cut the selections any time soon.

Katherine had been singing since she was a child, but she would never grow out of the initial fluttering underneath her skin during her first few minutes in front of a crowd. The jitters only settled once that mic was in her hands, and not a moment before - something in the metal managed to ground her in a way that nothing else could.

She gripped the stand with a small tremble that only she would notice. “How’s everyone doing tonight?” Her voice was as bright as the lights illuminating the modest-sized stage. There were only fifteen tables available for shows, but the audience made enough noise for a venue several times that size. Saturday brought a lot of regulars too, who were always exceptionally enthusiastic.

A man in the front row shouted out: “I love you, Katherine!”

“I love you too!” She responded in a husky voice reserved for her performances. “I want to thank everyone for coming to The Red Ribbon this evening!” Her tone switched to a bubbly one. “Though, I’ve gotta ask a question before we start. It’s almost seventy-five degrees outside tonight, but you’re all sitting here in this chilly bar. You know that, right?” Laughter rolled through the room. _That_ was music to her. “But seriously, I have some of my favorites picked out for tonight, and I’m so excited to share them with you!”

Katherine opened the show with a song that allowed her to flaunt the velvety timbre of her lower range. Sure, she’d lost some of her upper register over the years, but the deepening of her tone made the loss worth it. She’d begun to be known for that rich texture, and could still belt powerfully at will, so she never complained.

Everything was flowing as planned until Dave interrupted after the song’s end. He stood there at the bottom of the three descending stairs with a glowing blue drink balanced on a small serving tray.

“Please take this,” he urged. “It was expensive as hell and I’m not dumping it.”

The air turned to cement in Katherine’s lungs while a few murmurs rose in the club. This only reinforced her surprise, causing her heart to stall for a few beats. Drinks like that weren’t often sold in North Jersey City. Hell, they were rarely seen anywhere except for in Manhattan, which had become one of the richest and most powerful cities to re-form over the past centuries.

Planet Earth had fallen apart in 2092 when tensions between nations bubbled over like an abandoned boiling pot. Countries began threatening each other with nuclear technology, life-withering chemicals, and even the possession of previously eradicated viruses. Everyone was bracing for the end, but it didn’t come as anticipated. There were no bombs, burns, nor infections. Rather, destruction came in the form of nearly half the planet’s population dropping dead to the ground in unison like discarded rag dolls.

No one ever took credit for what became known as The Day of Ashes, and this silence gave birth to a surge of distrust and, eventually, war. The violence that had arisen in the United States raged for several decades, leaving even the largest cities in disrepair. Eventually, self-governing cities were formed, and what was deemed as beneficial technology was recovered and cultivated in these locations. These sanctuaries provided peace, prosperity, and shelter from the dangers of the unregulated and lesser-developed area known as The Outside. The idea of peace and prosperity varied from person to person. Some were content with working a solid job so that they could settle down with a family. To others, like the man whose Manhattan-based corporation supplied the infamous Neon Blue drinks, it meant drugs, weapons, and the occasional firefight.

That man, Michael Aries, had a notorious reputation.  

Although there were many differing accounts of his exploits, the known fact was that he was a ferocious man who took down the equally savage head of Kendrick Organization roughly seven years ago. Now, he sat atop that throne, simultaneously feared and loved due to the undying loyalty and honesty that accompanied his hot temper and brutality. Ally with Michael Aries, and you had it made. Cross him, however, and your death would be quick -- but you’d go out of the world screaming.

Rumors, however, liked to insist that, despite suffering severe head-to-toe acid burns while overthrowing the Kendrick Org., Michael was a ladies’ man with a silver tongue. When he wanted a girl, she was as good as his. Not that he’d ever touched someone who didn’t want it; he didn’t have to. This charisma had also earned him a staggering number of allies, ranging from the most prestigious to the gangs of the wild.

Sure, Katherine had heard about him through others, but that was it. He’d never been on the news when she was in the room and researching the mighty and powerful wasn’t for her. So, that was the extent of her knowledge on Manhattan’s bad boy. Was this his way of trying to seduce her? Wouldn’t he try something more intimate? What if he actually intended to kill her? Every person she had ever angrily jostled when running late to work came to mind. Had she shoved the wrong person? She had cursed at someone for stepping on one of her favorite shoes the other week. Oh god.

 _Please let this be a joke_.

Liquid sloshed in the tumbler as her shaky hands lifted it from the tray. “Tonight’s an exciting night!” She giggled in an attempt to mask her terror.

“You said you wanted a surprise.” A voice projected from the back of the sitting area, but the owner’s appearance was concealed by the brightness of the lights. “Should I get you something else?”

The sound of a few chairs squeaking across the tile surface could be heard as patrons hastily put distance between themselves and the visitor.

No. It wasn’t a joke.

Time to pour on the charm. The smell of the bitingly strong liquor burned her nose as she brought the glass to her lips. “Oh!” She had to pull back in order to breathe. Cheekily, she teased, “Mr. Aries, are you trying to get me drunk in front of all these people?”

“What kind of man do you think I am?” The whole room could hear the smirk in his voice.

 _A bad one_ , she wanted to reply but decided against it. Shivers climbed up her spine like a frantic spider. “Tell me, then: what do I owe you?”

“Nothing. I’d really appreciate it if you’d drink it, though.”

Katherine obediently lifted the straw to her lips and sucked the delicious, but powerful, drink in and over her tongue. She immediately stifled a cough. Whatever went into that could throttle someone harder than the club’s bouncer.

“Wow!” she exclaimed candidly, making everyone in the room laugh. “How about I have this after my show? I don’t think I’ll be able to finish if I have another drop.”

“I wouldn’t want that.” Michael said in a tone that most likely worked on countless girls in the past. “I came here to hear you sing after all.”

That’s why he was here? He was sitting in the back of The Red Ribbon, freaking out half the people around him just to hear her sing?

No pressure. None at all.

* * *

 

There was only one song left to sing – the “Saturday night staple,” as she liked to call it. The song was a heavy one, and Katherine could never tell ahead of time if it would end with a weight in her chest, or a sense of release. Letting the tears fall in front of everyone brought relief that night, but there was an unfamiliar rawness that came along with it as well. Reoccurring memories of the song’s inspiration, coupled with Michael Aries’s presence, would make anyone feel this exposed.

Applause rang through the room, which she eagerly soaked up to cover her emotional nakedness. One discomfort melded into another, however, as she realized that she wasn’t going to be heading home any time soon. There was no way that her special guest would simply slip away into the night after he’d given such an elaborate performance of his own.

A tall man dressed in a suit that looked more expensive than a month’s pay intercepted her only a moment after she’d descended from the stage. “My employer would like to speak with you,” he said with a tone that indicated she had no other options.

“Well, that didn’t take long,” she blurted before she could stop herself. Apparently every-day Katherine did not have as much restraint as her on-stage counterpart.

Panic immediately shot through her veins, but surprisingly, the dark-haired man with fiery brown eyes chuckled at her response. “I try to be efficient. Please, come with me.”

Katherine was lead to The Red Ribbon’s VIP lounge, a place she had only visited a handful of times since she’d begun singing there. Dim, cylindrical glass lights dangled in varied clusters, their beams giving the room a hazy, red glow. Below, thin, red, neon accents raced along the edges of the leather booths and sleek tables where the elite members of the small club burned their drug of choice in vape pens. Most were filled with synthetic products, as authentic substances had become incredibly hard to come by, let alone afford. Tobacco, the rarest addictive resource, had become increasingly scarce since The Day of Ashes. Since then, only the extremely wealthy could carry the two-hundred-dollar packs in their pockets.

Katherine found herself abandoned once she’d reached the lounge’s most obscure booth. This left her alone with the owner of the Aries Corporation, still unsure as to what she did to garner his attention. At least they were in a public place. There was no way he’d kill her in front of other patrons. Right?

Michael looked up at her from his seat with the darkest eyes she had ever seen. Supposedly, the only people who knew his true eye color were either part of his inner circle or didn’t live long enough to spread the word. Katherine prayed that she wouldn’t fall into the latter. She broke their locked gaze in favor of observing the prominent scar that marred his face. The rough skin curved around his left eyebrow, crossed the upper bridge of his nose, and spilled over to his right cheek. What used to be angry red skin had faded over time to a pale pink, but there was no warping to his features that she could see. He was definitely not the mangled man she’d imagined.

“Hello, Miss Finch.” His warm but firm tone drew her in.

“Hello, Mr. Aries.”

Michael held out his hand but remained seated. Scars covered his knuckles, tendons, and the part of his wrist that wasn’t shielded by the cuff of his black and blue leather jacket. Unfazed, Katherine reached out without missing a beat and shook it firmly. He met her with an equally secure grip but did not let go immediately. Instead, he sat and studied her quietly.

What was going on in that mind? Was he testing her? Was he rethinking his choice?

Katherine found herself watching him as well, nervous, but equally as inquisitive. _This_ was the man himself? Light skin, blonde hair, slight build – without the scars he would look like anyone else.

“See something you like?”

Heat rushed to her face. “No.” Oh shit, that sounded bad.  She needed to correct herself: “Yes.” Good god, she didn’t mean that either. Katherine took a deep breath in order to give her brain time to catch up with her mouth. “What I meant to say is that the rumors make it sound like you’re horribly disfigured, but you’re not. I’m surprised, that’s all.”

Michael’s amusement continued to grow as she floundered, and by the time she was done, he was wearing the most unexpectantly brilliant smile. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He gestured to the booth across from him, still grinning. “Please.”

Katherine had barely crossed her legs when she found her host offering a cigarette. Real, honest to goodness tobacco, all rolled up in paper wrapping. Sure, she’d smoke socially, but there was no way she could accept something like that.

“Free of charge,” Michael assured her. “I’m about to change your life, Miss Finch. Don’t make me celebrate alone. Besides, it’ll make up for never finishing that Neon Blue I sent you.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that,” she agreed coyly in an attempt to feign confidence.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t.” He handed the cigarette over and searched his jacket for a lighter. “Thought you were going to break my heart for a moment there.”

A grin formed on Katherine’s lips as she placed the gift between them. What a flirt.

Fire sparked to life in the darkness, inviting her to lean in close so her host could give her a light. Once she was situated, Michael lit one for himself. The flame illuminated his face briefly in the shadows, giving her just enough time to make out the many piercings in his ears. Three hoops adorned the shell of each ear, two black and one glowing blue, while silver studs filled three holes in both lobes.

Michael did not miss her interest and couldn’t contain his delight. The grin he wore pulled at the thin strip of scar tissue that indented the corner of his upper lip, giving him an expression that was both attractive and dangerous. “Are you going to smoke that or not?” His question came out in a tone that was slightly lower than his usual tenor pitch.

“Yes, I am. Sorry.” Katherine inhaled more out of anxiousness than gratitude. A languid stream of smoke escaped through her mouth a few moments later once the nicotine had begun to calm her frazzled nerves. “So, what was this about ‘changing my life?’”

“Down to business. I like that.” Michael took a slow drag from his cigarette as he reclined nonchalantly in his seat. “Have you heard of The Metropolitan?”

Who hadn’t heard of the Aries Corporation’s main attraction that had been carved out of the old Metropolitan Opera House? He’d taken down Richard Kendrick for that real-estate.

“I don’t think there’s a person in the tri-state area who hasn’t,” Katherine replied tentatively.

A proud smile formed around Michael’s cigarette. “We’ve finished our new concert hall and need a main attraction to bring people in. One of my partners has been scouting for a singer, and you were recommended.” He tapped his cigarette on the provided ashtray but kept his eyes on her. “I’m not disappointed.”

Katherine’s lips parted in shock. Yeah, singing at The Metropolitan _would_ completely change her life. Not to mention her bank account.

“You in there?” Michael coaxed her back.

“I’m sorry.” She was still dazed. “I don’t know what to say.”

“A ‘yes’ would work.” He replied playfully. “You deserve a bigger stage and _much_ better pay. You’ll even be getting a fully-furnished apartment.”

Her heart forgot to do its job for a second time that night. “That’s too much.”

Michael shook his head. “Not at all. You’re the best I’ve heard, and I’ve heard a lot.” Cheekily, he added, “Not that it wasn’t beautiful, but I can throw in an offer to punch whatever idiot hurt you enough to make you sing that last song.”

Katherine gave a small laugh. “How can I say no to proper vengeance?”

 “My specialty,” Michael remarked in a mix of jest and sincerity. “Does this mean that you’ll come to Manhattan with me, Miss Finch?” He leaned in, hand outstretched to seal the deal.

Katherine shook without hesitation, and this time she was the one who held on. “It’s Katherine.” Those two words brought a genuine smile to Michael’s face, one that she returned in full.

“When do I start?”

“You start next week, but we leave tomorrow morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

June 15, 2255

The Metropolitan was a living, breathing creature Staff hurried through every room and every hall, completing whatever task they had been assigned with the committed energy of a bee hive. There was no queen, however, but a devoted patriarch. Each worker acknowledged their employer with an earnest smile or respectful nod of the head as Michael and Katherine passed by.

The couple came to a plain wooden door with the words “Backstage Ballroom” etched into it. Michael opened it and then stepped through to hold it open for Katherine. Beyond the door was a narrow hallway with high ceilings and dark hardwood floors. Deep red paint colored the walls below the chair rails, and a pale pink covered the space above.

They walked in comfortable silence until Michael stopped them at the third door on the left.

“Here’s your dressing room,” he announced.

“A dressing room? Really?”

“Yeah, of course.” He reached into his coat pocket and produced a small brass key. “Where did you think you were supposed to get ready?”

Katherine wore a playful smile. “The Red Ribbon didn’t have a backstage, so I’d get ready at home. Same in Plymouth. You should have seen the damage control I had to do in the bathroom before a show on a windy day.”

Michael’s laughter filled the otherwise quiet hallway as he worked the key into the lock’s chamber.

“Well, now you have nothing to worry about.” Her host pushed the door open, eliciting a creak from its hinges.  “You can eat, drink, hell—even sleep here if you want. It’s all yours, no one else is going to touch it. All I ask is that you’re on time, but I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

He reached around the door frame to flick the light on and then stepped back, allowing her to enter first.

Golden light flooded from the old-fashioned vanity mirror, spilling like liquid into the otherwise dim hallway. The pooling light spread across the floor boards until it colored the black patent leather of Katherine’s high heels. The majestic piece of furniture was propped against the far wall, with only a plush pink chair separating her from its shiny marble counter.

“You can go in, you know,” Michael remarked with a sly grin when he noticed her hesitation.

Right. She really should do that, shouldn’t she?

 The usual click of Katherine’s shoes was muffled by the ruby red carpet as she strode toward the large mirror. She took her seat in the gold-trimmed chair with her lips parted in awe. Immaculate painted flowers climbed the walls, curling like white wisps of delicate smoke along the violet surface underneath them. A folding screen with birds and flowers carved into its dark grain stood fully extended to her right, and a generously-sized mirror stretched from floor to ceiling on the wall to her left.

 She could see Michael in the mirror’s reflection, but he didn’t seem to notice. He was leaning against the entryway’s ornate trim, absent mindedly twisting one of his cufflinks as he stared at her with such intensity that she could feel herself burning.

“What do you think?” Michael questioned, catching her eyes with his when she turned to face him.

“It’s incredible, Michael. I can’t believe it’s mine,” she answered.

“I’m glad you think so.” Michael pushed off the wall and straightened his back. “Should we continue our tour?”

“Please!” She couldn’t follow him fast enough. 

* * *

 

Their next stop was the main event hall where Katherine would be singing. Each table, of which there were many, was adorned with a white cloth and surrounded by golden chairs with blue cushions. They waited silently, ready for the hundreds of guests that would fill the space the following night.

Her heart took off like a startled bird as Michael led her into the sea of tables. The Red Ribbon and Rosie’s Bar in Plymouth could only host about a fraction of those tables combined. She’d never sung for so many people before, but what did she expect? The Metropolitan Opera House used to seat over three thousand patrons pre-war.

Michael’s exuberant tone brought her back before she could get too lost in her anxiety.

“We just finished remodeling a little more than a month ago, so you’re going to be the first to ever sing on this stage.”

“Really?” She asked breathily.

“Yes.” Michael raised an eyebrow, black irises searching hers. “Are you okay?”

Katherine steadied herself. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Then she added, “You know, my great, great grandmother used to sing here. Her name was Arianna Barber.”

“No kidding.” Michael’s eyes widened. “I love listening to her when I work in my office.”

“We’ve already signed a contract, Michael. You don’t have to try to impress me anymore.” Her lip quirked.

“I’m not. I swear.” His lips turned up in a soft smile. “She was an incredible coloratura. I play her rendition of The Queen of the Night’s aria when I’m pissed off.”

Maybe he was serious after all.

“I play it a lot,” he added cheekily.

They both shared a laugh.

“I used to try to hit that high F when I was a little kid,” Katherine said once her giggles had died down. “It was awful: I finally made myself hoarse one day and my dad spent half an hour lecturing me not to damage my voice.”

“I’d have to agree with him on that.”

“Me too, but I wanted to be just like her. Unfortunately, the higher voices ran on my dad’s side of the family. My mom has a deeper tone on hers, and that’s what I got.” She smiled. “I’m not complaining anymore, but I still envy grandma Arianna. I would kill to see this place back in her day. There were still multiple seating tiers and the stage was,” she thought back to the stories her father had told her as a kid, “fifty-four feet tall, I think.”

“It _was_ fifty-four,” Michael confirmed with a regretful tone, “and impossible to save. The place had gone to hell when the Kendrick Organization decided to use the other half of the building. The tiers were mostly rubble, and the old gold ceiling was falling apart. Not to mention the blood and—” her alarmed expression made him change the subject. “The point is that it was in really bad shape. It’s much better off with a lower ceiling anyway. You know what would happen if we tried to set up a mic and speakers in a space like that.”

“Good god, we’d all be deaf.” Katherine mused as she eyed the rich golden curtains that would be parted tomorrow for her show. Organic shapes crawled along the arch, their golden details shimmering in the stage lights. Above, countless pinpoints of stars twinkled in the deep blue ceiling.

A quiet “wow” escaped her lips.

Michael turned his gaze upward, as well, to admire the renovation with her. Then, he enthusiastically described the lighting system that gave life to the stars. He also boasted that every gilded detail she saw was coated in gold leaf in homage to the architecture’s opulent past. The young man was animated, regarding the room with outstretched arms, and gesturing to whatever asset was being discussed. His eyes flicked to her on occasion, his bright smile never fading.

A warm sensation coursed through Katherine’s veins with every one of his glances. Goosebumps followed soon after, breaking out over her arms and legs, but the feeling wasn’t unpleasant.  Rather the contrary. It was like listening to music on her phone and hearing one of her favorite songs that hadn’t played in a very long time. Her heart was singing along blissfully, and to her delight, the man next to her was singing along too.

* * *

 

A line of night club guests had stretched from the top of the right-hand staircase to just before the front door by the time Michael led Katherine back to The Metropolitan’s white marble entryway. The owner’s appearance drew every guest’s attention from the moment he stepped into view. Katherine didn’t normally mind a sea of eyes on her, but this situation was different. Michael was the rock-star at this show, and she could already feel the curiosity of some of the girls on line as he guided her toward one of the bouncers. He shook the man’s hand and introduced her, absolutely glowing with pride as he bragged that the queues for Katherine’s shows were going to be twice, if not, three times as long.

A man standing in the line called out Michael’s name just as he was walking Katherine toward the door. Recognition flashed in Michael’s eyes when he saw the owner of the voice.

“Hey, Ash!” he called out but quickly turned his attention back to Katherine. “Client,” he explained.

“Why don’t you go talk?” Katherine gripped the strap of her cross-body purse. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Running away so soon?” The scarred corner of Michael’s lip turned up. “This will only take a minute or two. Why don’t you wait for me by the door and I’ll walk you out? Unless you have something else to do.”

“I can wait,” she replied as she eyed the steadily growing line.

“Two minutes,” he promised.

Katherine wandered back to the doorway so she could watch Michael from afar. The young man chatted with a few people in the noisy line with his shoulders back and head held high. He was shorter than many of the guys by two or three inches, but still seemed to be the tallest one in the crowd.

Scantily dressed girls were as eager to draw his attention with their low-cut tops and shorter than short skirts—it was Summer after all—or at least that was their excuse. One was bolder than the rest of the group, laying her hand on his forearm as if she had done so countless times before. He continued to hold the conversation cheerfully despite this, but his gaze returned to Katherine multiple times throughout its duration. A minute later he stepped out of her grasp and said goodbye, leaving the group with disappointed frowns.

“Fan club?” Katherine asked with feigned amusement.

“Somewhat.” Her companion pulled the elastic from his hair so he could smooth the thick locks into to a neater pony tail, but his eyes never left hers. “That girl who grabbed me is the daughter of one of our biggest patrons. Gotta keep her happy.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Michael.”

Whatever he did with those girls was none of her business.

He sighed. “Let’s go outside.”

Katherine could feel herself begin to relax when they stepped out into the warm evening air. Not too warm, not too cold; her favorite kind of weather. It was much quieter too. Only the sweetly chirping birds and the rumbling of a bus pulling away at the end of the courtyard could be heard. No squawking clusters of clubgoers within hearing range.

“You realize that you have my number in your phone, right?” Michael began.

He’d been more than eager to give it to her a few days prior, but why did he need to bring it up?

“. . . Yes.”

 “No one on that line in there has that number, but you do.” He placed his warm hands on her bare shoulders, causing her stomach do a little flip. “I interact with most of those people in there because I have to. I interact with you because I want to. When I hire someone, they’re family, and that includes you.”

Their sudden proximity made Katherine bite her lip as she looked up at him. “I appreciate it, Michael. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.”

“I want to, though. You’ve done a lot for me and have been spending all this time showing me around. I’m sure there are other things that you need to take care of.”

Michael gripped her shoulders a little tighter. “Katherine, there is nothing I’d rather be doing right now. In fact, I was going to ask if you wanted me to help you settle in tonight. The rest of your things came in from Jersey this morning. I could have them brought over to your apartment and help you unpack.”

“You want to come over . . . just to help me unpack?”

Katherine swore that his face colored where there was no scar tissue. “Did you think that I meant something else?”

She could feel her own cheeks grow hot. “I don’t know.”

Michael raked his fingers through his hair before resting his hand on the back of his neck. “Shit, I’m sorry, Katherine. I didn’t mean it that way at all. I just wanted to . . .”

Katherine watched Michael’s throat work as he swallowed nervously, eyes travelling downward to where his other had was still resting. His gaze lingered on it for a moment, and then without pretense, he let go of her as if she were a hot stove. Grasping one hand in the other, he ran his fingertips over the rough scars covering his fingers and the rings adorning them.

_Clink_.

Both looked to the ground to see the same cufflink that he’d been playing with in the dressing room. Michael began to bend but Katherine was faster, scooping up the starburst-shaped accessory with her delicate fingers. Without pause, she grasped the cuff of his dress shirt and deftly wound the smaller end of the object through the holes with ease.

She then gazed up at him with sweet eyes, her smaller hand cradling his larger one. “I want to spend more time with you too. When are you coming over?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Aries!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Leave a review here, or better yet leave one at:  
> facebook.com/IrisWashingtonAuthor  
> You can follow that page for all updates on this upcoming novel!


End file.
